From the shadows of Dragon City
by Sakura Alexia
Summary: There's a new racer in Dragon City, her name is Sakura, who is she really? And what connection she has with Word and Moordryd?
1. A new dragon racer

A NEW DRAGON RACER

A young girl was walking outside one of the tent at the All City Track, with her dragon behind her. The girl had long white hair tied into a ponytail that ran all along her back, her hair covered her right eye, only her left was visible and it was blue.

She was wearing her racing suit, it was similar to the academy ones, it only changed color that was black, except her chest and her short sleeves which were a dark purplish blue, her boots had also vertical strings of that color, she also had a belt equipped with her staff and her special weapon.

Behind her there was her dragon, a Black Psi class dragon, it was a female, with a dark purple, almost black, back, neck and top of her head, her belly and bottom head were night blue, her lips were dark pink, and her eyes were ruby red.

She had a level 1 White Aero and Stabilizer Gear and level 5 Red Truster Gear on, this were their first race and this was enough for them.

The dragon was slightly nervous, and her rider noticed.

"You're nervous hm?" she gently stroked her dragon head.

"Me too" She confessed "But we'll make it" she said reassuringly.

The girl hopped on her saddle "It's about time, lets go Moonlight"

Meanwhile at the Penn Racing Crew tent, Artha and the others were observing that new girl.

"Have you ever seen her guys?" asked the older Penn.

"No" they answered.

"Maybe she's a new dragon racer" Kitt said.

"If she is we'll see her at the track, now it's time to go" Artha and Beau went to the start, followed by Kitt and Wyldfyr.

Everyone was at the start line when Race Marshall announced "Today we have a new racer, her name is Sakura" the crowd cheered for her, as she greeted them smiling.

Artha looked at her closely, it was easy because she was between him and Moordryd, and he noticed how much she was similar to Paynn, he wondered if they had some sort of bond, even their dragons were the same, it only changed their color, Moordryd also noticed their strange resemblance, he decided to keep an eye on her.

Sakura noted that they were looking at her suspiciously, bur that couldn't be helped, she knew, she knew everything.

The race was about to start, and she put on her helmet, that looked like the head of a black wolf.

The race started, Kitt was already in the first place, followed by Artha and Moordryd, for now Sakura was behind, in the seventh position, trying to surpass the racer before her, if she couldn't succeed she couldn't observe the young Paynn, she waited for years for this moment, she and Moonlight trained so hard to race with him, to be next to him.

"Hey Paynn, what's with you and the new girl? You know her, I'm sure of it!" Penn accused the other boy.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" he answered truthfully.

"Don't try to lie, we all saw your resemblance"

"You can not believe me, but I really don't know her" for this reason they started to fight furiously.

The competition was about to finish and the white haired girl advanced of 3 positions, now she was right behind Moordryd and Artha, they were still battling like mad, the white haired boy was losing, she wanted to help him but her dragon's energy was less than 30%.

Penn lunged for the final blow on Paynn, who was suffering for the last one, it had been pretty strong, Sakura noticed and magged herself toward him.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled with anger, interposing herself between the two opponents, and blocking Artha's staff with her own.

"You're not invited" the black haired teen said annoyed.

"I don't need your permission" she was furious 'You'll regret hurting him' she thought.

She span rapidly, with a leg she hit his staff tossing it into the air, and with the other she placed a powerful kick straight into Artha's face.

Moordryd watched everything and wondered why she helped him, he decided that he would thank her later, he wasn't going to say it in front of the stable brat.

The two returned on their respective saddles, for the final jump, Sakura was still behind 'I can't pass that red dragon, is too fast for us' she thought, she watched Moonlight's energy levels 'But I still can pass that idiot' she smiled deviously.

Her dragon jumped and she activated her Aero Gear, and then her Thrusters, passing him.

They reached the finish line, Kitt arrived first, then Moordryd and Sakura right behind him, Artha arrived fourth.

Shortly after the race The Dragon Eyes leader approached that new girl that interested him so much.

"I guess I owe you thanks for your help back there" he said slightly embarrassed.

"It wasn't big deal, I'm just glad you're ok" she answered smiling.

"Who are you?" he asked amazed by her.

"Let's just say that I'm not an enemy of yours" she said mysteriously before she and her dragon went away, leaving Moordryd confused and with a strange sensation, like he already knew her.

'If you only knew' she thought 'I can't tell you now but soon you will know everything'

* * *

**Hi! This is my first story in English, so please let me know if there are mistakes or something, and I hope you like it ^^**


	2. Suspects and plans

SUSPECTS AND PLANS

Later at the dragon temple Artha was receiving treatment for the visibly bruise on his right cheek.

"Scales, it hurt like hell" he complained.

"I wonder how can a beginner like the new girl be so strong and skilled" Parm was really interested in her.

"Who knows, maybe she trained with someone" Kitt said.

"Maybe with Moordryd" the black haired boy was really sure that they had some sort of affairs.

"It isn't a sure thing stable boy and we can't force them to tell"

"Yeah Kitt's right, and it wouldn't be polite" Lance interfered.

"But there is something between them, she even protected him, and she's too much similar to him, even their dragons are the same!" Artha shouted.

"We just have to be patient, truth will come" Mortis said, he was right.

Meanwhile at Word's Citadel, he was watching some images of Sakura and her dragon during the morning race, and he couldn't believe what he was watching.

"It can't be really her!" he yelled.

"I have to be completely sure" he took the remote control for the wraith dragons, he called five of them.

"Find that girl and capture her" he ordered and they ran away roaring.

"How can she be still alive? I thought she died many years ago" he clenched his fists angrily "After your capture I'll force you to tell everything and then I'll kill you before Moordryd discovers anything" he had to do everything to keep what happened a secret.

Later in Down City, Sakura was riding Moonlight to Old City, that was their destination, the white haired girl sensed something weird, she suddenly stopped her dragon and got off her saddle.

Her dragon suddenly started growling and looked around, Sakura heard something like heavy footsteps, like something invisible was coming toward them.

Those things revealed, they were dragons, completely black, with some sort of strange black draconium gear on their head, and without rider, she wondered if they were the famous wraith dragons.

"So, Word you really think you can capture me?" she asked knowing that somehow he was listening to her.

The white haired girl took her staff as the dragons charged at her "Mag me" she said to Moonlight, a black mag stream lifted her into the air to one of the dragons, she hit it in the head and then another one right behind at the same place.

The 3 left dragons attacked Moonlight which attacked them also, with a floor kick she made one of them fall hard on the ground, them she magged another one to the only one left making them crash into each other and them into a nearby wall.

"It seems like it's not your lucky day, Word Paynn" she pronounced his name with disgust, he angered in his lab, he couldn't believe she defeated all his wraiths.

"I think I'll take this" Sakura took off one of the gears on a collapsed wraith.

Word smiled evilly "Come on put that on your dragon head, so I can take control of it" he laughed sickly.

"Mmh It's better put this on your back girl" Moonlight did what her rider said then magged her on the saddle.

They ran away where were directed before and Word was left thinking for a new plan.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter ^^ Sorry it's a little shorter**


	3. The young priestess

THE YOUNG PRIESTESS

Later in Old City, Sakura and Moonlight were entering into a sanctuary, more precisely the Dragon Priests' one.

"I'm here" she announced.

"Welcome back young Sakura" one of them said, walking toward her, he was their leader Tannis.

"Great first race young girl" another one said, congratulating with her.

"Thanks Alexander" that was his name, Sakura knew everyone of them.

Their names were: Tannis, their leader, Alexander, Kinboshi, Soryo, Ryu, Kodai, Seido, Raifu, and Shinzo.

There were 9 male priests and then there was her, a young girl, but not for this didn't mean she didn't know anything.

They told her everything about the many legends and secrets of Dragon City, they taught her every ancient technique, she was kind of young priestess herself, but no one could ever think anything like that, she was just beyond any suspicion.

Not only because she was young, but because the priests were the only ones who still used and preserved the rarest kind of draconium, gold, and she used the exact opposite color, black.

They saved her form death years ago and raised her like she was their child, they gave her all that she needed, and now after years of training she was ready to return to Dragon City once more.

There was only one reason she trained so hard, the reason she lived for, revenge.

"By the way I think Word Paynn recognized me" she said.

"I didn't think he would have done it so soon" Soryo was surprised.

"Don't forget, he's a smart man" Shinzo noted.

"Yes, and he already tried to capture me using his stupid wraiths" Sakura informed.

"You're not hurt right?" Kodai asked her.

"Of course not" she said like it was an obvious thing.

"We're just worried, you know what..." Ryu began

"... will happen to you if you push your body too much, I know, and I know my limits" the white haired girl finished the sentence.

"You know what in state you are, be careful from now on" Tannis said, clearly worried.

"Yes I promise" she rolled her eye.

"Good" he replied.

"What's that thing on Moonlight back?" Seido asked curious.

"Oh, it's only the secret of the wraith dragons" Sakura replied giggling.

"Great discovery, we'll examine that later" Raifu congratulated.

"Why later?" she asked confused.

"Because now you need to train for the next race, that one isn't like the one you faced today, it's called the gauntlet, you must complete it in the shortest time possible avoiding all the obstacles in it." Tannis explained, Sakura nodded and she and Moonlight prepared to the training.

After the training she decided to visit Stewardd, the Keepers leader, to make him examine the gear and maybe make something useful for her.

It wasn't the first time he did something for her, he was a friend of the priests so even a friend of her, he knew her story and built her special weapon and also sometimes he gave her his gears.

She rode for about 10 minutes and she arrived at the Keepers cave, she entered and asked for Stewardd, he greeted her and Moonlight warmly.

"Stewardd I have something for you" her dragon magged the gear into her hands.

"Ooh make new things" he said excitedly as he eyed the gear.

"Yes, but be careful ok? This is form a wraith dragon and we don't know how much it's dangerous" she explained.

"Yes I will" he nodded vigorously and returned to work.

She thanked him and left directed home, she and Moonlight needed to rest for tomorrow's training.

* * *

**This is the third chapter :)**

**I think I have some explaining to do, first I invented all priests' names, excluding Tannis, and these priests are the one of the priests' sanctuary for the episode The Eye of the Dragon, second I'll explain the choice of these names:**

**Alexander is a name I always liked**

**The others are translations of words in Japanese:**

**Kinboshi means golden star **

**Soryo means priest**

**Ryu means dragon**

**Kodai means ancient**

**Seido means temple/sanctuary**

**Raifu means life**

**Shinzo means heart**

**I hope you like them ^^**


	4. Gears and friends

GEARS AND FRIENDS

The night before the race Sakura was secretly watching Moordryd and Cain stealing dragons from a level above them, she didn't like what they were doing but she needed more informations on Moordryd's life and what his father was forcing him to do.

Suddenly she saw them move frantically, she looked better and saw someone familiar, it was Stewardd.

"What is he doing here?" she wondered.

She observed his moves, he made the two psi dragons ran away frightened, the two dragon eyes attacked him and he escaped, not before he hit them with a dumpster.

"I think it's better if I follow him" she reasoned.

Hopping on Moonlight she followed him from the shadows, she was lucky that her dragon had dark scales, so they wouldn't be noticed.

They arrived at Penn Stables, she wondered what he had to do here and why.

"Stay here" she said to her dragon, it was better to leave her hidden.

She followed him again and discovered that under the stable there were the ancient Dragon Temple, she saw a priest with the Penn Racing Crew.

That idiot of Artha Penn was training for the race, the same way as her at the Dragon Sanctuary, only she was much more better than him, and she trained for much more time.

She saw Stewardd giving him a Light Green Deflection Armor, she wondered why, she decided to ask him later, now was time to leave before they'll find her.

Sakura escaped as fast as possible but not before seeing Moordryd and Cain from a level above planning something, she hoped they didn't see her.

The next day, 10 minutes before the race, Sakura was preparing Moonlight for the race, she made her mag her Thrusters, she decided to keep her own Deflection Armor hidden, to use just in case the gauntlet will be too difficult for her.

She noticed some movement at the Penn Racing tent, she saw the young Penn with Stewardd entering.

"What is he still doing here?" she had no time to ask him, the race was starting and she needed to go.

She went to the start line where almost every racer was.

"Welcome competitors to the gauntlet!" Budge announced and the crowd cheered.

"You have three race periods to survive, and a rest period of five minutes between each one, best time win! Good luck!" he explained.

They started, Artha was in the first position immediately passed by Moordryd, Sakura was right behind them.

They ran dodging an obstacle after another, Artha surpassed again Moordryd and then he reached him again, Sakura accelerated and reached them too, now Beau was in the middle with Moonlight at his right and Decepshun at his left.

There was a hole on the track, they jumped at the same time, then Moordryd and Sakura activated their Thrusters, the heat made Beau fall, Artha quickly activated the Aero Gear, they rose only to meet one of the metallic balls which broke their right wing, making them fall again at the edge of the hole, fortunately Beau was able to climb up.

The first period ended with the victory of Moordryd and Sakura came in second, Artha arrived later with his Aero Gear broken.

"Looks like I win the first part of the gauntlet stable brat, you don't have the skills or the gear for this race" he said and laughed, hearing him Sakura sensed that he was up to something.

Returning to her tent she saw some movement at the Dragon Eye tent, and she saw a young boy spying, she approached him silently.

"What are you doing little man?" she asked sweetly.

"My friend is in trouble" he said "Cain stole our gear and we came to take it back and then he captured him" he explained.

They looked in the tent once again, they saw Stewardd hanging from a mag-rack.

"If you don't want to tell me where the rest of your crew is, fine, after the race we'll pay a little visit to my father, I'm sure you'll both be very happy to see each other" Moordryd said to him.

"Ok little man after the race I'll help you rescue him, they won't go away until the race is finished, now I have to go" she said leaving Lance confused.

Again she was at the start line, this time there were less than half racers than before.

"Remaining racers prepare for the second period, same track, same obstacles, but twice the danger" Marshall announced.

They started and Moordryd was already attacking someone with his Energy Drain Whip, making them fall, Sakura and Moonlight jumped over.

Again they dodged all the obstacles but with a lot more difficulty than before but they made it finishing 10 seconds after Moordryd, even Artha made it despite his stupid fall, finishing a lot more after her.

Returning to the tent again she didn't saw the red haired boy form before, she wondered where he was and how her friend was doing, she hoped that Cain didn't do anything bad to him, but now she had a race to finish.

The three racers prepared for the last period, Sakura observed the boys, both of them had a Deflection Armor on his dragon head, she knew that only one was the original one, the other was a fake, she was sure of it because hers hadn't been stolen, fortunately.

"You have to finish 31 seconds ahead of me or you lose" Moordryd said to Artha.

"I think I can manage" he indicated his gear with his eyes, the white haired teen smiled thinking that it was his decoy.

Sakura cleared her throat capturing their attention "Guys I'm still in the race, remember?" she said feeling ignored by them.

They started for the last time, they raced side by side, the same way they were in the first period.

Moordryd activated his Ramming Gear and made his dragon push Beau and Moonlight to the right, Sakura's dragon hit a wall, hard and fell, meanwhile her rider hit her right shoulder and fell of her saddle, this race was finished for them.

Then the Dragon Eyes leader activated his Deflection Armor, but not knowing that actually was his decoy it exploded and he flew into the air, he activated his glider pack to cushion his fall, instead he was knocked down by one of the swinging obstacles.

Moordryd laid still on the ground as Sakura approached him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, it pained her to see him like this.

"Oh It's you, yeah I'm fine, and you?" he didn't expected to see her, he wondered why she was so concerned for him, even in the last race she shoved concern for him.

"Yes, it doesn't hurt so much" she replied holding her shoulder.

The race finished with Artha's victory, now was time for Stewardd rescue, she didn't wanted to hurt Moordryd, so she thought for a moment, since he wanted so much the Deflection Armor she was going to give him hers, trading it for Stewardd.

**Sorry I'm late, I've been busy lately and I forgot to tell that the story takes place after the episode 13 "The Chromatic Dragon"**

**I'm so happy that I've received reviews ^^ **

**I've corrected some mistakes that GuardianNature2012 signaled me and I want to thank him for the favorite **

**Also I want to thank naseef771 for following me**

**Thanks everyone for everything :)**


	5. Meeting with the Dragon Booster

MEETING WITH THE DRAGON BOOSTER

Sakura was chasing Moordryd and Cain to save Stewardd, she only had to trade her Deflection Armor for him, she was sure that would be enough because they already tied to steal the gear from the Penn Racing Crew but something had gone wrong.

She followed them but she couldn't reach them, she couldn't ride her dragon faster than how she was already doing, it was her fault, her shoulder still hurt, because of that she couldn't hold well on the saddle and Moonlight didn't wanted her rider getting hurt more than she already was.

Distantly she saw the Dragon Booster, he stopped the two Dragon Eyes crew members, he was talking with them of something but she couldn't hear was they were saying.

After some time Moordryd and Cain fled and she saw Stewardd with the Dragon Booster, she sighed happily, he was safe, she approached them.

"Are you ok Stewardd?" she asked him.

"Yes, thanks to Dragon Booster" he replied happily.

"I suggest you to go home, before you get into more trouble" she suggested, he greeted them and went away.

She began to walk away too when the hero stopped her "Wait a second I want to talk with you" he said, she wasn't interested but why not listen to what he has to say.

"What do you want from me?" she asked annoyed.

"I want to know what kind of bond you have with Moordryd Paynn" he said, she already expected that kind of question.

"What makes you think I have something in common with him?" she asked teasingly.

"There are many things that make me think that"

"Really? Tell me" she was still teasing him.

"There's a strong resemblance between you two, white hair, pale skin, a female Psi Class dragon, is that enough?" he explained.

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Oh yeah? What about your concern for him when..."

"...when you attacked him?" she finished the sentence leaving him astonished.

"I know that you're Artha Penn" she said coldly.

"How did you know?"

"How it's not important, listen carefully you're the Dragon Booster so you care for people that are important to you, am I right?" she asked, he nodded "And I care about mine"

"Why is he so important to you?"

"You're not allowed to know"

"Ok, but I suggest you to stay away from him"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" she screamed, scaring him "You're a nobody to me"

Her voice was cold, more than ice, she didn't wanted to be so cold but he didn't have the right to decide what was right for her, even if he was the Dragon Booster.

"You don't know my reasons" she said still angry.

"Then tell me"

"You wouldn't understand and I don't have time to waste with a kid"

She ran away really pissed off, she didn't felt like this in a long time, being a hero didn't mean that he had to know everything about everyone.

When she reached her home she called Tannis warning him that she wouldn't be at the sanctuary for the daily training, her shoulder still hurt, a lot more than before, she was afraid that even the rest of her body will start to hurt too.

She took her medicine, the one the priests made exclusively for her, thanks to their knowledge with ancient remedies, none for any other existent would help her.

She took off her racing suit and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered how she survived that time after everything those things did to her.

It was a miracle that she was still alive, with a high price, her body was almost completely ruined, she didn't look like a human anymore without her suit covering all those signs.

She wondered what she would do if someone will find out before she will tell everything to Moordryd.

She was sure that she'll tell him, at the right time.

"You need to know, and you will know Moordryd"

**Here's the 5th chapter**

**I want to say sorry to GuardianNature2012 I've mistaken her as a boy, her nickname confused me, and also that my spelling mistakes are so frequent because English isn't my language.**

**If someone want to know I'm Italian **


	6. Thoughts don't reach far enough

THOUGHTS DON'T REACH FAR ENOUGH

Later at the stables the Penn Racing crew was discussing about Sakura, again, Artha told his friends everything she said him.

"So she knows that you're the Dragon Booster, and also she said that Moordryd is important to her, and if she tells him..." Kitt couldn't complete her sentence but everyone understood what she meant.

"Then Word will know too and then nothing will stop him" she finished.

"We have to stop her" the black haired boy decided.

"How?" Kitt asked confused.

"She have to join our team, if she joins then I could keep an eye on her easily" he explained.

"It wont be easy, and besides you can't prevent her from speaking" she retorted.

"But we can't let her join the Dragon Eyes" he said stubbornly.

"You can't force a person to do what you want!" she yelled.

"And I think she doesn't like you" Lance interrupted.

"I'll try anyway!" Artha yelled and left the room.

"He's so stubborn" Kitt sighed, Lance and Parm nodded.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Eyes compound all the members of the Dragon Eyes were discussing of Sakura too.

"I want Sakura to join our crew" Moordryd said.

"Why her?" Cain asked.

"Because I think she will be a perfect member for our crew" he answered.

"A new member will make our crew stronger, but why her and no one else" Swayy asked curiously.

"Because she still isn't a member of any crew, and I saw her in action, she's strong, she's skilled, she's intelligent, her dragon is a Psi-class dragon like ours, and most important she told me that she isn't my enemy" Moordryd explained.

"She said that she isn't your enemy, what about us?" Rancydd asked.

"If she join us then she won't be your enemy too" the white-haired teen reasoned.

"That makes sense, but you can't be sure that she'll join us" Cain said.

"I know but I'll try" Moordryd said leaving.

At the same time Word was in his laboratory watching again some images of Sakura and her dragon, he paused watching an image of the girl with his son, and he smirked.

"It seems I've found your weakness, your care for my son will be your ruin" he said wickedly.

"Finally I will capture you using Moordryd as a weapon, but I wonder what I should do with you then, I should really kill you or maybe use you for something else?" he asked himself.

Now was time to think a new plan.

**I'm sorry I'm terribly late, I was on holiday and I didn't had time to write, honestly I didn't even had the time to use my computer -.-"**


	7. Danger

DANGER

The next day Moordryd and Cain were searching for Sakura, the Dragon Eyes leader wanted her to be part of his crew, he previously wanted to search for her on his own, but his father called him and assigned him a mission.

Word told him to capture her in a rather cruel manner, but he would do anything to make his father happy, and maybe this time he would be proud of him.

But, he really didn't want to harm her, she was a nice person, especially to him, even if he didn't know her, it was nice to know that someone actually cares about you, whoever this person is, he just hoped that one day this person will be his father.

Dismissing his thoughts he glanced around and spotted her and her dragon near Square's End, she was descending to Old City, it was now or never, he needed to stop her here or it was all lost.

"Get in position Cain" Moordryd ordered, the other teen nodded and went to hide.

He urged Decepshun forward, he had to reach her fast, it wasn't hard because Sakura noticed him and stopped Moonlight and turned to face him.

"Hey" she greeted him smiling.

"I have to talk with you, please follow me" she was hesitant at first but followed him anyway.

He gestured Cain to take action, which he did immediately, he rushed behind Sakura and hit her, with his staff, hard on her head, before she could do something she fell on the floor, unconscious.

Moonlight roared furious and tried to attack Cain and Coershun but she was stopped by Moordryd that activated his Tandem Gear and was draining all her energy.

The black psi class dragon tossed and turned trying to remove the gear that was weakening her but another one clung on her weakening her more, it was Cain's one.

Moonlight roared weakly watching Moordryd picking her unconscious rider from the floor and Decepshun magged them on her saddle.

"Let's take them to my father" Cain nodded and they went away dragging Moonlight with them.

Moordryd felt strange as he held Sakura, really strange, it was like there was a connection between them, he felt like he already knew her for a long time but he couldn't remember being with her before.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they arrived at his father lab.

Cain dragged Moonlight and locked her in a room, meanwhile Moordryd put the still unconscious Sakura in a cage as his father commanded him to do.

"Well done my son" Word appeared suddenly behind him, startling him.

"Father, you scared me" he said.

"Whatever, now leave me alone with her, I have to do something" Word said with an evil smile.

"But father she's still..."

"I don't mind!" the older Paynn interrupter his son.

"But..."

"GO AWAY MOORDRYD!" he shouted harshly.

"Yes father" Moordryd went away resigned.

He knew it wasn't right, his father can be so cruel sometimes, he should at least wait that Sakura wakes up, she couldn't even defend herself in this state, she was so... vulnerable.

He didn't know why but he felt really sorry for her, he wanted to help her somehow, but he didn't wanted to go against his father, not again, he'll rip the scales out of him.

There was nothing else to do, so he went to his room to think.

Meanwhile Word was observing the still unconscious girl before him, he couldn't believe that she was there.

He thought she died years ago when he left her there, how could she survived, it was simply impossible.

Meanwhile Sakura woke up with a painful headache, her vision was blurry but she could see someone before her.

A moment after her vision cleared and she recognized that person.

"You!" she shouted angrily.

"You had grown so much Sakura" he smiled maliciously.

**Sorry I'm late, again -.-" I wanted to update my other stories first, they had been on hold for months, and now that school began again it would be harder to update in a short time, but I'll do my best ^^ **


End file.
